Daughter of Talos
by KrystylSky
Summary: Frida the daughter of Talos will come down to Skyrim to unify a nation and to deal with the new threat and old prophecies. Meanwhile she will find love and new companions as she travels the country. Will have Companions,Thieves,Brotherhood and Stormcloaks HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bethseda Owns Skyrim and Characters

This story will follow many different qwests in the game and will be collecting the Companions, Thieves, Dark Brotherhood, and the Stormcloaks. Liberty will be taken with the qwests but will follow mainly.

I will be posting when I can unless no one really seems interested in this story. Additionally I will be looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is willing to volenteer.

Am new to writing so be nice please. :)

I hope you like it.

...

"Someone needs to protect Skyrim and Tamriel."a woman caught her bottom lip in her teeth and started to physically worry She expected an answer from the man standing next to her by the hearth.

The hearth was made of stone and had a green flame burning brightly in the center. In the center of the flame flashed the faces of all of the faithful in Tamriel. Next to the hearth was an ebony pedestal with a bright glowing blue light. In the room was another man sitting in a chair, another woman standing next to the chair, and unbeknownst to all of them was a watcher looking in the shadows.

"Tiber was the last Dragonborn; he already has the link with the Dovah souls." Arkay says from the chair. Diabella froze at his words, waiting with fear for a response from Tiber by the fire.

"No!" Both of Diabella's palms framed the face of Tiber Septum and she looked deep into his eyes. "You are needed to fulfill the duties of Talos. If you do this then the power will be lost forever and you will become mortal."

Mara interrupts Diabella with a wave of a hand from behind the chair of Arkay. "The Thalmor are wiping out his worship anyways to fulfill their agenda, his power is diminishing anyways." "Not that they believe or not either "Arkay agrees with Mara by placing his hand on top if hers on his shoulder.

Tiber continues to stare into the fire feeling its warms as sweat beaded his forehead and rolled down his neck. He then leans over and whispers to Diabella, but what he said was not heard by anyone else in the room.

Her eyes tear up immediately and she leans her forehead to touch his and gently kisses the tip of his nose with her eyes closed. "Is there no other way or anyone else we can task with this," she pleadingly whispers loudly.

Unknown to them all a young teenager was watching this whole debate from the shadows. The girl has the red hair from her father and bright blue eyes that could appear to look into a person's soul from her mother.

The girl steps out of the shadows and faces her father with her head held defiantly and states with utter conviction, "I will do it!"

Tiber's eyes close in resolute sorrow and his shoulders slump forward as he sees his daughters determination.

A sharp cry comes from Diabella as she turns to her daughter in horror. Mara sighs in sympathy and Arkay nods his head in approval.

"If you do this Frida then you will become mortal and will suffer the same fates that mortals do. Their fates are set and will bode either good or for ill." Arkay announces as he stands up and places his hand on her back in support.

Diabella forces her hands not to clench as her bright blue eyes glow with unshed tears. The sweat on Tiber's forehead increases tenfold as he contemplates the options that are in front of him that will affect not only Skyrim but all of Tamriel.

"Child we will not leave you on your own. We will all give you our blessings to go with you and if you contact our priests, they can contact us on your behalf." Mara waves away some of the objections from Diabella.

"Father, Mother, I know I can do this. I can help save Tamriel and Skyrim and you can stay and help as well. This way everyone will win." Frida flips her braid behind her back. "You will see." She didn't doubt for a heartbeat her capabilities and in the ability of Skyrim to help her in this task.

As if reading her mind, Tiber announces, "The people of Skyrim will aid her in this task if she can unite them under one banner." Tiber knew this because he had seen and experienced this first hand. Diabella's mouth and eyes went dry and she contemplated the seriousness of losing either her daughter or her husband to this righteous task. Closing her eyes helped her naught in the debate.

"Akatosh's Balls!" Diabella storms over to her daughter, "You will have to unify a country in the middle of a war, accumulate enough power and allies to take out the leader of all dragon kind." Voiced in a tone that tried to dissuade and convey the seriousness of the situation.

"According to prophecy it is to be done only by a Dragonborn." Mara interjected. "I will give you this blessing; while mortal you will be able to find eternal love. Once you find that love you will be bound eternally sharing fates and never to be separated." Mara kisses Frida on her cheek.

"I will make it hard for you to be killed, I will increase your strength and lifespan," Arkay blesses Frida with a hug.

"Daughter, when using shouts you will have my strength to assist you, you will learn them faster and it will take less energy to use them." Tiber closes his eyes as he takes his daughter from Arkay and holds her tight.

"You will need many allies on this journey I will bless you with persuasion. May all those you seek help from listen to you or they will suffer my wrath." Diabella walks up and hugs her husband and her daughter now crying freely.

"I will make you all proud. Nor will I let you or Tamriel down!"

Frida gives her parents one last hug and blows a kiss to Arkay and Mara knowing this may be the last time she will see them.

She walks over to the ebony pedestal and dips her fingers into the light. It then encompasses her whole body and she hears the voice of Akatosh in her mind. "Good luck daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

The night was warm and the thought of her task made her shiver. She knew she was the only one who could do this. However, her inner mantra was _I am my father's daughter. I can do this._ She holds her head high and looks around to find her bearings.

A bird called faintly in the distance, a high sharp shrill. Soon two more birds joined their call. Frida relished the sound for she knew she was now hearing them with mortal ears. She could smell the lavender in the air and something else. Frida cocked her head to the side trying to analyze the scent and she thinks it smells like stew and a hint of fire. She starts to walk towards the smell. In the distance she sees the lights from an inn.

As she gets closer she can see wagons and riders outside in the yard. Upon a closer look she can see the wagons and the horses covered in mud. The inside looks like a party full of happy chaos with men and women drinking and laughing and one woman playing the lute badly.

"Hello kinsman," a Nord in blue light armor walked over and said. "What brings you out here?"

"Hello I am Frida and I am here for some rest and some directions." Frida responded in a light tone. In the distance a wolf begins to howl.

"Come inside away from the beasties and drink a tall glass of ale with us. By the way my name is Ralof."

Ralof was a tall charming Nord who had the traditional blond locks and blue eyes. His eyes crinkled with welcome. He walked up to the door and opened it for her to go through.

Frida paused and looked at him and bowed, "Thank you kind sir." She walked into the Inn. After stepping aside for Ralof, she took in the scene. At the bar there were two more soldiers in the same uniform as Ralof, trying to woo a few of the servers. There was a man standing in the back of the bar with his arms folded over his chest eyeing the room. Across the room on the other side was a woman playing the lute badly. It was clear she was drunk, she also had a man more than likely the bard behind her teaching her how to play the lute and he was singing with her.

At a table by himself was a handsome man with long blondish hair and a goatee that was neat and trimmed. He had on a fur cloak and big boots that went up to his knees. He had on a signet ring and an amulet of Talos and his eyes were a piercing blue. They also took in everything. He was drinking from a silver tankard and occasionally chuckling at the happy chaos around him.

"Ulfric, grab a few more meads, I found us a new friend." Ralof calls from the door beside Frida. He puts his hand on her back and starts to navigate his way through the crowd towards the table where Ulfric was sitting.

"Ulfric meet Frida, Frida meet Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Ralof proudly announces. "Just call me Ulfric please." Ulfric says.

"Nice to meet you." She shyly lowers her eyes and smiles at him while she sits in a chair.

"I like your amulet do you worship Talos, or do you wear his amulet for the enchantment properties?" Frida inquires.

"I worship Talos and no Elf will tell me I can't. I will fight to the death to protect Skyrim and her people. I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil! I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breath. I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight because I must." Ulfric stated with fire in his eyes.

"Here are fresh drinks." A buxom server leans over and sets three tankards down. Giving an ample view of her assets she winks at the men at the table, "Let me know if you need anything else. And I do mean anything."

They stayed there a little while longer, talking about politics and religion agreeing on some things and arguing on other points. Neither Ulfric nor Frida were of a mind to become drunk but instead began politely drinking mead then lemonade. When the service ended for the night the pair reluctantly left to go on to their own chambers for the night. Frida secretly hoped they might talk some more, but prudence dictated that she get some rest for her long journey the next day. Skyrim after all was a beautiful country but an unforgiving one.

As Frida got to her chambers she remembered fondly her old room next to her family and her pet Rosco. A more faithful hound there never was. She instead kneeled beside her bed and talked to her father knowing he could hear her even if he couldn't respond and told him of her day and who she met and what her plans were for the next day.

She stripped her armor and laid her amulet under her mattress for safekeeping.

She then lay down with eagerness to start her journey and to seek the salvation of her people. All of a sudden her doors flew open and four soldiers wearing heavy armor lean over and demanded surrender.

"Over my dead body!" Frida yells as she grabs her Ebony sword and swings at the closest soldier. She connects with his chest and slices his armor open like butter; her Ebony sword lighting on fire. The other soldier swings at her with a mace. Since she did not have on armor her shield arm took a hit and got a gash that started to bleed profusely, however the wound only hit the flesh and not the bone. She determinedly fought the men out of her room and started fighting with Ralof at her back. Ralof was in his armor. She struck another soldier in the head and knocked him out.

From the corner of her eye she saw Ulfric run out of his room and he then yelled, "Men stand down." Everyone put down their arms after they understood what was going on. Looking around Frida saw that the innkeeper had a soldier with an arrow notched and ready to fly at his head.

The captain of the soldiers she was fighting came up behind her and stuck her in the head with the end of her mace. Everything went black…


End file.
